


Genetic Factor

by wereleopard58



Series: Intelligence [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Intelligence (US TV 2014), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story in a trilogy of my ‘Intelligence’ series.   Tony is severely wounded, and the government finds out he has a particular gene mutation.  If he agrees, or his medical proxy does (Gibbs), he will only be the second person to have a unique operation performed on him.  It is a crossover NCIS/Hawaii Five-0/Intelligence.  This one is NCIS/Intelligence story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Genetic factor  
Pairing: Tibbs  
Rating: Adult  
Word Count:  
Spoilers: All of NCIS and Intelligence (and eventually Hawaii Five-0, McDanno)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0, NCIS or Intelligence

Summary: This is the first story in a trilogy of my 'Intelligence' series. Tony is severely wounded, and the government finds out he has a particular gene mutation. If he agrees, or his medical proxy does (Gibbs), he will only be the second person to have a unique operation performed on him. Gibbs doesn't like that people think he can't protect his SFA. To him Tony has always been very important. Not only does Gibbs have to deal with a new man in Tony's life who's trying to protect him as well. There are also men trying to kidnap him, if they can't, death is the next best thing.

Disclaimer: Feedback: Yes please

N/B This was going to be for the NCIS big bang, but my health didn't allow me to complete it. This first chapter was already typed up so I decided to post it now.

Chapter One

Tony reacted it didn't matter what could happen to him. Ziva, Tim couldn't hear him over the noise. He ran as fast as he could and shoved them out of the way. The car clipped Tim ever so slightly, but Tony received the full impact. He was unconscious before his body bounced on the hood of the vehicle.

Gibbs stood frozen to the spot as he watched Tony being flung around like a rag doll. 'TONY!' He screamed as his body went into action. With a gun in his hand, he ran over to the vehicle. Gibbs wanted to go straight to Tony, but he had to make sure the driver was put into custody so he couldn't hurt anyone else. He bent his head to look into the car. The man and woman were both unconscious and they were both injured but alive.

'Boss?' Tim's eyes remained on Tony. The last thing they had done in the office was to argue. He had told Tony that once again, that he didn't deserve his own team. Tim didn't mean it, and his mouth would spew all these horrible things.

'McGee, call an ambulance and get some help down here.' Gibbs ordered. 'Ziva, are you ok?' There was no reply from the Mossad officer. 'Ziva.' He raised his voice and watched as her eyes jerked away from Tony's motionless body.

'Yes Gibbs.' Ziva replied her voice emotionless, as she answered and then headed over to her teammate.

Gibbs took a deep breath and headed over to Tony. He prayed with everything that he had that Tony was still alive. He couldn't lose him now. Gibbs had all these emotions that all centred around his SFA. He had seen the way Tony looked at him. Gibbs was sure that Tony was attracted to him.

'Tony, you have to hold on.' Gibbs knelt down, and held one of Tony's hands and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

XXXXX

'What the fuck do you mean the operation will be too expensive?' Gibbs' voice echoed around the hospital. 'I don't care, I want him taken care of, and I want it done now.'

'I'm sorry sir, but the kind of surgery he will need. Well, a specialist would be needed. Special Agent DiNozzo's injuries are extensive.'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to the medical proxy of one,' the red-headed woman looked down at the file in her hand. 'Anthony DiNozzo Jr.'

'That's me. Who are you?' Gibbs stared at her.

'I'm Lillian Strand. I might be able to help you Mr…?' She smiled at him, as she held out her hand.

'Special Agent Gibbs.' He took her hand and shook it briefly. Gibbs continued to eye her suspiciously. 'What do you mean you might be able to help?'

'Is there anywhere we can talk privately Special Agent Gibbs? Is it also possible to wake up Agent DiNozzo so he understands what is going on?' Lillian turned and looked at the nurse.

'I would need to talk to a doctor about that. I'm unable to make those kinds of decisions.'

Lillian continued to look at her, the nurse just stared back. 'Can you go and do that now?'

'Oh, of course.' The nurse turned and rushed off in search of the doctor who was in charge of DiNozzo's case. She was more than happy to pass this onto someone who was more qualified.

XXXXX

They walked into an empty office. Two men who had arrived with this Lillian Strand stood guard. Gibbs watched her as she pulled out an electronic device out of her bag. She clicked it on and then placed it onto the table. Then Lillian pulled out some paperwork and held it out to him.

'What's this?' Gibbs asked her.

'Read this and then sign it. Until you do that we can't talk about anything.' Lillian waited, and she sighed when Gibbs didn't make a move. 'The longer you take, the less a chance Agent DiNozzo has.'

Gibbs growled as he pulled out his glasses from his pocket. He looked at them and smiled sadly. Just before they had left the office Tony had handed them over. He had thought that Gibbs might have needed them. He put them on and started to read it through.

XXXXX

Gibbs signed the paperwork and handed it back to Lillian.

'What the hell is going on?' Gibbs glared at her. All he wanted to do was shout, and get someone to do something, anything to help Tony.

'Please take a seat Agent Gibbs, and I'll do my best to explain.' Lillian took a seat and waited for him to join her.

Gibbs paused for a moment before he finally joined her. 'So explain.'

'Agent DiNozzo has a rare genetic mutation. With his experience in investigation, and also the security clearance he has we think he would be a great addition to our team.' She held up her hand to stop him interrupting her. 'We want to put a chip in his head, and what that will be able to do is to be able to connect into the globalised information grid.' Lillian couldn't help smile at the blank look on Gibbs' face. 'That means that in his mind he will be able to get information from the net and satellites. His brain will be the computer.'

'If we have said yes, and the procedure works what happens then? Will he have to leave NCIS?'

Lillian sighed. 'We may need him for particular jobs, but no he will be based at NCIS. Our operative, the first one to have this operation his identity is known. It has caused problems as he was the only one. Agent DiNozzo will be our back up. We now realise that we need more men like them.'

'And if the answer is no?' Gibbs knew what the reply would be, but he had to ask it.

'Then from the earlier conversation, it is unlikely your agent will survive.' Lillian replied her voice was soft and respectful. They would have still offered him the deal if he hadn't been seriously injured. It was just due to these unfortunate circumstances that brought them together. Lillian also knew that if he hadn't been hurt the answer would have probably been no.

'Let's go and find out if they can wake up DiNozzo up, so we can talk to him.' Gibbs stood and headed out of the door. He knew that Lillian Strand would be right behind him.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Tony coughed and winced. His whole body hurt, and he thought it had been horrible with the plague. He now wasn't sure what was worse.

Gibbs reached over and touched his arm. 'Do you need me to get the doctor Tony?'

'Not yet, they'll knock me out. I need to make a decision on this first.' Tony had listened to everything that Lillian had to say. He also had been told what the nurse had told them. He didn't like the idea of a chip being implanted in his head, but he hated the idea of being dead even more. At least there was a man out there who had been through this and seemed to be dealing with it ok. 'I don't really have a lot of choice do I?'

'Not really DiNozzo. I ordered you not to die last time that order still stands.' Gibbs smiled at him, it was clear that it was a fake one, but he had to show some confidence.

'Yes, boss.' Tony smiled at him. There was something different at the way Gibbs looked at him now, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

'I have the paperwork here if you both want to sign it. We could manage with just Agent Gibbs' signature as he is your medical proxy. I would prefer you to sign it and he can be the witness to show that you are doing this willingly.'

'Let's get this show on the road. The quicker I sign it, the quicker arrangements can be made for this operation.' Tony winced as he moved.

Lillian chuckled. 'Well, we have everything ready. Once you have signed you will be taken to a facility with the medical equipment, and personnel who will be doing the operation on you.'

'What about the people I work with?' DiNozzo asked.

'You can't tell them anything. I know it's going to be difficult to keep this from them, but you have to.'

'Like you said DiNozzo there isn't a lot of choices now. We're going to have to start working as two pairs a lot more. You and I will be one team, and McGee and Ziva the other. At least that way we can minimise the chances of them seeing you do something strange.' Gibbs paused for a moment. 'More strange than normal I mean.'

Tony slowly reached out and grabbed the pen; it was clear to see the amount of pain he was in. The clipboard was placed in front of him, and he signed. The pen was passed across, and Gibbs put his signature on the paper.

'Thank you, gentlemen, everything will be ok. We have done this before.' Lillian took back the paperwork, checked it over quickly and then pulled out her cell. It was time for them to get started.

XXXXX

Jenny Shepperd made his way down the stairs he could see the small group of people waiting for him.

'Director, have you heard anything?' Ducky wanted to know, he wasn't happy that he was being kept out of the loop. This had never happened before with any member of Gibbs' team.

'Agent DiNozzo is being moved to so that specialist can work on him,' Shepperd repeated what she had been told. She knew that there was more going on, but he didn't have the clearance level to find out what it was. That was something she wasn't going to repeat. If this group found that out they would want to find more information on it. 'As soon as I hear more I will let you know.

Abby frowned as the director walked away. 'Why didn't Gibbs tell us himself?'

'He probably just wanted to say focused on Tony.' Ducky patted her hand. 'As soon as he knows anything more we'll be told.'

'I hope he will be okay.' Ziva's voice was quiet.

'He will be,' Palmer added determinedly, he knew what kind of man Tony was, but deep down he had some doubts.

XXXXX

Gibbs just at in the waiting room, it was quieter and cleaner than a hospital, but it was still a waiting room. He looked up as the door opened and a man a woman walked in.

'Hello, Agent Gibbs. I'm Gabriel Vaughn, and this is Riley Neal.' The man introduced himself and the lady with him.

'Hello, am I supposed to know who you are?'

Gabriel chuckled. 'Since you've signed the paperwork I can tell you. I'm Gabriel Vaughn, and this is Riley Neal.'

'Is that supposed to mean something to me?' Blue eyes regarded them coolly.

'I'm the one that's been through this surgery. I thought we could keep you company. I could also try and answer any questions you have.'

'What about her?' Gibbs indicated to Riley.

'I'm here to protect him.'

'Will DiNozzo have someone to protect him as well?'

'I expect so, Gabriel and Tony are very important to us. We have to make sure they are safe as they can be.' Riley smiled at him as she answered.

Gibbs just stared at her not sure how that would work at NCIS. They were investigators and having someone follow DiNozzo around was a bit too obvious. Sacks would even be able to see something was up.

'Lillian and the others will figure something out.' Gabriel could tell what the older man had been thinking.

'Really?' He wanted to be the one to keep his SIC safe. Being the team-leader meant that he couldn't concentrate on one person. Tony wouldn't always be his priority and he hated that fact.

XXXXX

It had been hours, and Gibbs was getting more and more worried as time passed. He looked up as Lillian walked into the waiting room.

'Well?' Gibbs growled.

'It was a success; once he's able to leave we'll take him with us,' Lillian explained.

'What, why?'

'Agent Gibbs, he needs to have rehab. He also needs to have some basic training in how to use it.' With that, she turned around and walked back out.

Gabriel turned to Gibbs. 'He does need it. I'll keep an eye on his for you.'

Gibbs pulled out his business card and handed it over to the other man. 'Keep me in the loop, please.'

We'll keep in touch.' Riley promised.

Gibbs sat in the waiting room by himself. He looked around and felt so alone. He already missed Tony.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

'Agent Gibbs, my office NOW.' Shepperd called out loudly from above them.

Ziva and McGee turned to look at him with questioning looks.

'You do both have work to get on with, right?' He growled and smiled inwardly as they jumped slightly and got back to work.

He had no idea what Jenny wanted; there were no problems that he'd created, at least not that he knew off. Gibbs knew he'd been slightly short tempered with no DiNozzo. It was clearly obvious to the whole of the yard now how much of his temper his 2IC always made sure was aimed at himself. Tony, when he got back, would suddenly realise that he had become the most important agent at NCIS. If the other agents couldn't deal with him, then that was their problem. He had no intention of changing what was his basic personality because he upset a few people, and probably made a couple cry.

Cynthia gave Gibbs a small smile and nodded him in. It was clear that Jenny's poor assistant had been getting an earful.

As soon as he walked in he closed the door behind him and braced him for something that could be serious, or utterly ridiculous because of her jealousy.

'You wanted to see me Director.' Gibbs thought being polite and a good little agent would be the best way to start. He was sure that it wasn't going to end that way.

'What the hell is this?' Shepperd waved a piece of paper around as Gibbs walked over to her desk.

Gibbs glared at her. How the hell was he supposed to know? She was waving it around, and even if he could see it that far he didn't have his glasses on. It pissed him off when she thought that he was holding off telling her anything and everything. On his list of people that he worried about him, she wasn't at the top of the list. Currently, the number one spot was held by a good-looking green-eyed man who he never realised he would miss so much.

'I don't know, divorce papers, oh wait we weren't married. You ran off to better your career.' Gibbs added snidely, thinking how much he missed the younger man, and Jenny's attitude just got to him.

Jenny had glared at him for a moment longer before she spoke. 'This is work, there is nothing personal between us, remember?'

'Fine, just remember that when I start to date and you get jealous.' Gibbs waved his hand at the white piece of paper before she could say anything else. 'I have no idea what it says; I truly don't.'

Jenny watched him and debated with herself whether she was going to reply about that jealousy crack. She was never jealous of who he dated. It was just clear that they hadn't meant to be together, and obviously she was right. Gibbs, after all, was still single. Then that thought appeared the one that she didn't always manage to push away. The one that screamed out that maybe he was waiting for her.

'What has DiNozzo got himself into now?'

Gibbs managed to keep his look blank. 'I don't know what you're talking about?' What the hell was going on with the younger man?

'Why does DiNozzo need a bodyguard? He's an NCIS agent, and he now needs protecting?' Shepperd knew something was going on, and Gibbs knew what it was.

He shrugs his shoulders; he didn't actually know that this was happening. So in this case he wasn't lying.

'I honestly don't know. I haven't seen Tony. I've been here working.' He had been talking to DiNozzo nightly, and he would ask why he wasn't told about the bodyguard and that he was coming back.

'I thought you knew everything about your lapdog, oh sorry St Bernard.' Jenny replied snidely.

'Agent DiNozzo is excellent at his job. Do I have to make a complaint about how you are talking about someone who works for you?' Gibbs wasn't to let anyone treat DiNozzo as if he wasn't brilliant at his job. 'DiNozzo is the best young agent I have ever worked with.'

'You found him; of course you would say that.' She knew that Tony was an excellent agent, one of their very best. She had requests from other team leaders to see if he would move, and not including the subtle inquiries from other agencies.

'Is there anything else you need Director, or can I go now?'

'You may leave Agent Gibbs, if you see Agent DiNozzo before I can get a message to him, please ask him to come and see me?'

'Of course I will.' With that, Gibbs turned away and walked out of her office. He had a few words for Tony when they spoke tonight.

XXXXX

'I didn't know Gibbs. I would have pre-warned you if I had, you know that.' Tony wished that they had told him. He didn't like that Gibbs was put on the spot with Shepperd.

Gibbs sighed; he couldn't stay angry at the other man for long. 'So, you're coming back soon?' He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. It had been a long four months without his senior field agent. The cases seemed harder and longer without his humour, and he was tired of McGee and Ziva sucking up to him pretending that they could do DiNozzo's job. They could barely keep up with their own, without adding extra to it. One day he would maybe suggest to DiNozzo in letting them try, but make sure that Tony was there to cover.

'Yeah, we're heading back tomorrow. I'm going to have to clear out my spare bedroom.' Tony muttered to himself.

'You need to…oh so your bodyguard will be living with you?' Gibbs forced back the jealousy at this person who was going to spend so much time with DiNozzo. It also meant that they would never be alone for a casual meal again. 'So I guess that means no more you popping around to my place alone.' He tried desperately to inject some humour into it.

There had been a few seconds of silence before Tony answered. 'I think we'll be able to have those. If Kaidan doesn't like it, he can wait in the car.'

It was obvious that there was someone else with him, probably this Kaidan guy. A man there to protect the man he needed most. 'Well, uh that's good, see you tomorrow Tony.' There was a change in the tone of his voice. As much as he hated this whole protection thing if it meant that Tony would be safe, then he would deal with it.

'I'll see you tomorrow…Jethro.' Tony whispered both men could feel that something had changed between them.

XXXXX

When Tony arrived with Kaidan, the elevator opened and they walked out into the office. Gibbs and the rest of the team were nowhere to be seen. It was obvious they must have been called out on a case.'

'Well let's go to the beast's lair before the others come back.' Tony suddenly winces at what he had just called the Director of NCIS.

'Let's go Tony.' Kaidan Alenko just grinned at the other man.

XXXXX

Jenny looked up at her office door as it opened. 'Well, it's finally good to see you back at NCIS. The place you actually work. So where have you been? What have you been up to?'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the error, it seems chapter 4 had not been posted, so here it is. I will add 5 again so it is now correct. Thank you to ShadowWolfsDen for pointing it out.

N/B I have changed the bodyguard to Kaidan Alenko (his from the Mass Effect games, and he doesn't have any biotics. I am addicted to them. I do plan on writing Kaidan/Shepard story, mpreg story).

XXXX

'I'm sorry Director, but I believe you were told it was classified. I'm unable to give you any more information. This is Major Kaidan Alenko; he will be my shadow for the foreseeable future.'

'I run this agency and you can't tell me anything?' She glared at the younger man.

'Being the director and if you had clearance you should already know or be able to find out.' DiNozzo answered.

'Get back to work, and make sure the Major has everything he needs to be able to work here with you.'

'Yes Director.' With that the two men turned and left her alone.

'Did you really need to say it like that?' Kaidan asked.

'I really, really did.' Tony grinned. 'There wasn't anything she could do I was only stating a fact.'

'Why don't you like her?'

'No reason Kaidan.' He ignored the face that flashed in his mind. They couldn't help having feelings for the same man.

'Yeah right.'

XXXXX

Gibbs shook his head as McGee and Ziva argued in front of him as they walked out of the elevator. He couldn't wait for DiNozzo to be back he would see something that they had all missed or he would stop this same argument and the blaming the other one over and over again. His mind was too busy thinking about his 2IC he never noticed that his two agents had stopped, and just managed to stop walking into them. He glanced over and there smirking at them was the very man he had been thinking off, and next to him was a stranger, a good looking stranger who was standing a little too close.

'Hey miss me.' DiNozzo grinned at them.

'Well I did notice it was quieter.' Gibb answered as he walked towards his desk. 'Welcome back.' He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it. He hoped that the meaning of how much he was missed would come through. If the extra brightness in those expresses eyes meant anything, his message was received loud and clear. 'Tonight, cowboy steak 2100 hrs.'

'Sure boss, I'll be there.'

'I'll be in the car waiting.' Kaidan smirked at DiNozzo. It was clear that his new charge and friend had feelings for his boss. It should be interesting to see how things progressed with so many changes within Tony.

'So Tony where have you been? Who's that?' Ziva leant on her desk and fired of questions.

'It's classified as you well know, and he's Major Kaidan Alenko. He's here to make sure that I'm safe.'

'Did the Director realise you can't take care of yourself.' She replied snidely.

Gibbs turned and glared at her; if he was a little closer he would have given Ziva the head-slap of all head-slaps for that comment.

Kaidan turned and stared at her coolly. 'Agent DiNozzo has been indispensable, we were lucky to have him work for us. He's someone we want to make sure is safe. It has nothing to do with his skills, which were very good to start off with. Now they are more impressive.'

'You just like knocking me on my ass Kaidan.' Tony noticed the looks he got. 'He's been training me. We spend so much time together, all our time together we made a deal. He suffers through movies with me.'

'And I get to attempt to train him.'

'Kaidan you get that word mixed up all the time, it's not train, its torture.' Tony winced at the pretend slap on the shoulder the Major gave him.

Ziva and McGee glanced over at each other; they had no idea what to make of this.

XXXXX

Gibbs laughed as he poked at the fire. It shouldn't be long before Tony arrived. Major Alenko had shut up Ziva and McGee briefly, but Tony finding clues they had missed was just perfect. They finally had some leads on the case. They had done everything they could at work, hopefully something good could be found tomorrow. If they didn't, it didn't matter DiNozzo was back.

As soon as he heard his door open he was on his feet walking towards it. Tony just managed to close the door before Gibbs had pulled him into a hug.

'Gibbs?' Tony whispered worriedly.

'I haven't really seen you since the hospital. I still see you hurt. I'm just so glad you're back, and you.'

'You were worried that I might be…Hold on a minute.' Tony pulled a little black box from his pocket, and pushed a switch. 'Makes sure no electronic devices can hear us. Everyone's a little paranoid about me getting hurt or taken.'

'So we can talk about it now.' He took hold of the younger man's hand and led him to the sofa.

Tony glanced down and smiled. It was clear that Gibbs hadn't consciously thought about taking hand, it was just something he did automatically. It made him very, very happy indeed.

'So what would you like to know Gibbs?' Tony didn't want to point out they were holding hands, if he did it might stop.

Gibbs went over to poke at the fire again when he realised what he had done. 'Umm.'

'Gibbs, it's fine, very fine actually.' He hoped that this wouldn't backfire on him.

'Then don't you think you should call me Jethro?'

'I think I could manage that, Jethro.' Tony couldn't believe that they were taking small steps to becoming something more in the romantic sense.

'So what's it like now, in your head?'

'Well finding out when movies are coming out, where is showing my favourite classic film is easy.'

'Only you would misuse expensive government equipment that is contained in their head.'

'Hey, I'm haven't changed at all. They did tell me off for a few of my searches, but the movie ones they let go.'

'I don't even want to know what they pulled you up on.' Gibbs chuckled. 'How did Jenny take you being back?'

'She really hates being left out of the loop doesn't she?'

'She always did, that's one thing that hasn't changed about her since back in the day.'

'We are going to have to make sure that I'm not teamed up with McGee or Ziva at least not for a while, until I have this under control.'

'That's not a problem Tony. You'll be my partner. I've decided to split us up into two teams. If they don't like it they can leave. They have been working as a partnership while you've been gone. I think they've made an excellent team, and it should continue. You coming back shouldn't split that up.'

'I like it, even though you know they aren't going to be happy. If we were going to be split into teams they both will think they deserve to be partnered with you.'

'I would kill them, it wouldn't work.'

'Good luck with telling them.' Tony paused for a moment. 'Can you wait until I'm there though?'

'Aren't you afraid of Ziva attacking you?'

'Nah, that's what I have Kaidan for?'

'So, about Major Alenko?'

'Give him a chance; I think you and him would get along. We're friends, just friends. He's here to protect me.'

Gibbs sighed. 'We'll see.'

Tony moved closer and snuggled into Gibbs sighed. He relaxed more when an arm wrapped around him and held him tightly.

'I could get use to this Jethro.'

'So could I Tony, so could I.' Gibbs settled back the steaks could go on soon, it didn't need to happen right at this minute.

XXXXX

Gibbs waited until everyone was sat at their desks. 'I have something to say. McGee, Ziva you have worked exceptionally well as partners since Tony's been gone.' He watched as they smirked over at DiNozzo, and he could see that his SFA was managing to not laugh. He knew what was coming next. 'Now that Tony's back I don't want to split you to up.' The smiles dropped from their faces, it was replaced by confusion. 'When we have to split up you two will be paired together and I'll be with DiNozzo.'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N It's all correct now. Sorry for the mistake.

XXXXX

"Tony is my partner, my work colleague," Ziva answered immediately.

"Firstly, I decide who the partners are. Secondly, he's not just a work colleague, and DiNozzo is your superior." He glared at the two agents as the laughed. "I'm not joking; he's my senior field agent. There are going to be some changes. Any backchat, snide little comments and anything else disrespectful will be written up. I thought you were adults and professionals. I was wrong. This is how things are going to be if you don't like it you can transfer."

McGee looked around he wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't something he expected. He knew that he should be partnered with Gibbs. As Ziva stated Tony was her partner and always worked together. "Are you worried because he was hurt?" He remembered how things had changed after Kate's death.

"No, it isn't. The new partnering system is something I've been thinking about for a while. You two have been an excellent team. DiNozzo has always been able to read me; I discuss cases and theories. He has insights that I need."

"What about us?" Ziva crossed hers mulishly. She glanced, borderline ogled Tony. This new training regime had shown an improvement on his body.

"Tony has worked with me for years. We also worked as a two-man team. Let's not forget all his years of experience in the different PD's, and he was a detective in homicide with an impressive closure rate." Gibbs wished they understood Tony's skill set. The look that the two agents shot each other made it clear they still didn't get it.

"Is it because Tony can't look after himself, after all, he has a bodyguard." Ziva scoffed.

Tony groaned this was getting ridiculous before he could say anything Kaidan stepped in.

"Once again," he started patronisingly, "Agent DiNozzo was involved in a classified case. One of which is far above your clearance levels. There are reasons why I am here; those are ones you don't need to or are required to know." He wanted to rip into them for the disgusting way they acted. This was not something that needed a discussion. It was simple they were told what they needed to know, and then they move on.

Ziva and McGee were shocked by the look of revulsion on this strangers face.

"I think–." Ziva started to talk.

"You are from Mossad, correct?"

"Yes." Her voice was full of suspicion.

"Would you talk to or treat anyone in a superior position like you do here?"

"Of course not." She was horrified at the very thought, "but–."

"There are no buts in this conversation. You feel you're better than everyone else here, so your insubordination. You follow the chain of command and the orders of your superiors. If you feel that there could be a danger to others, and then talk to your team leader privately. This petty attitude the two of you have is pathetic." Kaidan shook his head. "With how you act, it's an embarrassment to your training, unless all operatives and agents act like this."

Ziva opened her mouth to argue once again, the Major crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow and waited. If this got back to her father, he would be outraged. She shut her mouth so quickly and hard that her teeth clattered together.

Gibbs and DiNozzo glanced at each other both impressed with how he handled that. It would keep them quiet for a little bit.

XXXXX

Days had passed, and Ziva was getting annoyed. She was sure everything would've gone back to normal, but it didn't. The most significant change was Tony himself. He still joked, but there was a maturity about him. He seemed to ignore her unless she spoke directly to him. Ziva was sure that he had feelings for her, in fact, that he was in love with her. This could be a game to pull her in. This would not work; she was beyond these petty games. Tony would give into her, he would not resist long, and the Ziva would leave him desperate for more.

Just then the phone rang which Gibbs answered quickly.

"Gibbs, yes, okay." He continued to listen. "We're on our way." He put the phone down and turned to his team; all eyes were on him.

"Possible murder-suicide, McGee and Ziva you two take the girlfriend. DiNozzo, Alenko and I will take the boyfriend." It was his chance to see Tony in action. There hadn't been a case since he returned. It would also be an excellent chance to evaluate the Major, was this man going to be a help or hindrance?

McGee and Ziva knew that this was the perfect chance to show the new system wouldn't work. Gibbs would get sick of Tony very quickly. The more she thought about it, she realised that Tony wasn't good enough to work by her side. McGee had the same thoughts.

Tony shook his head; it was clear what was going through their heads. The two of them had better be trained up more before any undercover work came up. They were also so very predictable; it should be fun. Let the games begin. Gibbs gave his SFA a side glance and smirked.

XXXXX

"This place is clean. It's not a robbery." Gibbs talked as he walked around. "Did he have any money troubles?" It was something to ask McGee when they got back to the office.

"Hold on," Tony answered, Gibbs, turned to look at him.

He was just about to ask what was going on when Kaidan shook his head.

"Don't." He whispered.

"No major money troubles. I mean he wasn't rich or anything, but no huge debts. There are also no strange payments in or out of the account. He's careful with money and doesn't spend outside his means. His records show he was a good petty office, not someone who stands out. A reliable guy according to his CO." Tony turned to look at them.

"What was that? How did you...?"

"If it's on the global network, I can find it. I think it would take too long to explain and let's be honest you wouldn't understand." Tony chuckled at the glare. "I'm getting the info sent to us via email. We'll need to be able to show it to the others and not just me randomly handing out information that I possibly couldn't know."

"McGee is not going to be happy with you getting into the computer searches." Gibbs pointed out.

"Looks like I suddenly have informants that are helping me. People I met on my classified mission."

"Agreed." Gibbs turned to Kaidan. "You being the team player you are and also have your skills and contacts you have decided to lend to us."

"Of course sir."

"Don't call him sir," Tony added in a loud, dramatic whisper.

"It's just Gibbs." He turned to his SFA. "Smartass."

"My main concern is Ziva; I would hate Mossad to hear about his. I have no doubt she would tell them everything if it made her look better." Kaidan would do anything to protect his charge.

As much as the other two wanted to argue, they couldn't.

"He's right boss."

"Yeah, I know. I've started to notice things. I never thought I would ever get to a stage where I had serious doubts about McGee and Ziva."

"It'll work out, maybe they learn, and we'll become a closer team." Tony suddenly burst out laughing.

Gibbs joined in. "Yeah, I don't believe that either."

"You are all very strange," Kaidan remarked.

"That we are my dear friend. We'd better get on looking around."

"What does your gut say?" Gibbs asked he could tell that there was something in the way Tony looked around and the expression on his face.

"Something seems off. From everything I've just learned about this place petty officer, he seems like the last person to murder and then kill himself."

"We haven't checked everything, but I am getting the same feeling."

Kaidan watched intently as the two men worked in tandem. He'd never worked with investigators; it was fascinating to watch. He was going to learn a lot from these two.

XXXXXX

Tim just sat there and glared at Tony. He was finding computer evidence, which was his job. He was the expert. No matter how he tried, this mysterious informant couldn't be found. Major Alenko was also stepping on his toes. These two were taking his limelight, and he didn't like it.

XXXXX

Eli looked down at the shaking and crying man who was shackled to a metal chair. A urine puddle expanded under the chair, and the smell permeated the air. He turned to leave.

"Make him tell you everything about the US Cyber Command." With a quick nod to Liat Tuvia and then left.

He smiled once the screams started it wouldn't take long before they had answers. Liat was a very skilled woman.

XXXXX

"Thank you Liat, excellent work as always."

"It was an honour director." As she turned to leave, Eli pulled out a gun and fired.

This was far too important for anyone else to know. "So Agent DiNozzo is an enhanced operative. A chip that allows access to the global information grid and straight into his head, how fascinating."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva stared at her father's face which was on the monitor. She was sure that she'd misheard him.

"You want me to do what?"

Eli glared at her. "I wish for you to 'encourage' Agent DiNozzo to go with you and aid Mossad."

"Why?"

"That is not your concern; you will do as I tell you." No one knew what had happened to DiNozzo. Liat seemed to have a sudden interest after she had found out. It was a shame, but she had to die, this was far too important for others to know. Anthony DiNozzo was going to work for him whether he wanted to or not.

"Yes, father." How the hell was she going to get to him with his two guard dogs? Gibbs could be distracted; perhaps she could use Abby or the Director. Major Alenko was a problem; Michael might be able to aid her. Ziva still didn't understand why her father was so desperate to get him.

"Contact me as soon as you have completed your mission." The monitor suddenly went black.

She reached out and grabbed her cell and dialled. "Michael, I need your help. Please come to my apartment, and I will tell you." Ziva was glad that he was in the country; after she took him to bed, he would do whatever she wanted. It also helped that he loved to kill Americans, for this he was the perfect partner.

XXXXX

Setting Abby up had been easy. She was so wrapped up in being the centre of attention it was child's play to use that. A few words saying that Tony was the favourite and she would bite. The forensic expert was so spoiled that just hearing this had her in tears. She had called Gibbs and demanded that he come down and see her. She'd sounded so upset on the phone he'd agreed straight away.

Tim had gone down to Cyber Unit to check on a few things, so she headed outside to get ready. Michael was going to 'persuade' someone to give an anonymous tip. Ziva was positive that he would follow it if it were important. After all, he had the Major with him to keep him safe. It still annoyed her that she'd never managed to find out what this 'classified mission' had been. It could be that her father knows and that's why he wants Tony, there was no other reason she could think off.

XXXXX

Tony picked up the phone as soon as it began to ring. "DiNozzo…really, yes…okay, thank you."

Kaidan walked over and waited for the conversation to be finished. "What's going on?"

"It's a tip about the petty officer. I'm going to let Gibbs know."

XXXXX

Gibbs was starting to get a headache. It now became apparent that all the people he worked with apart from Tony, Ducky and at times Vance the others were whiners. He reached for his cell as soon as it rang.

"Don't answer that phone," Abby ordered

Gibbs turned and looked at her coldly. "What?"

"We're talking and need to finish this."

"I'm not at your beck and call, no matter what you seem to think. Tony just called, and I need to–."

"Of course you do." She replied sarcastically. "He's just upstairs how important can it be. Something is going on with him, and he's upsetting Timmy."

"Firstly we're investigators information comes in all the time and if McGee gets upset by a little change, maybe he's not on the right team." He noticed the surprised look on her face. "What did you expect, that you come crying to me and I do what you want, get rid of him? DiNozzo has done nothing wrong. You are out of order Abby, never treat me or anyone else like this again, do you understand me." With that, he turned to leave.

Abby couldn't believe how he just talked to her. She reached out and locked the lab. "Gibbs." She smiled brightly at him; there were so many ways to get around him.

"Open this damn door now. If anything happens because I am here." He warned.

"Gibbs, you have to tell me what is going on with Tony and why he's changed so much." Abby was confident that he would tell her and of course forgive her. He always did.

XXXXX

Tony glanced down at his watch and then looked over at Kaidan.

"I don't know why he hasn't called back. I'm going to leave him a note, and then we'll go."

"Tony." He warned.

"Look I know you want to protect me, but I can't stop doing my job. I'm an investigator that's who I am."

"Fine, let's go." He waited until his charge wrote a quick note and grabbed his weapon.

The two men smiled at each other and left.

"Let's hope this will give us some leads."

Kaidan glanced over at Tony. "How often does that happen? I mean getting good tips from anonymous sources."

"It's rare, but you still have to give it a chance. You never know if it will be the one that breaks the case."

XXXXX

Gibbs stomped over to his desk. Abby was getting written up, he w/as also going to have words with Tim. He glanced around and frowned where was Tony and Alenko? He picked up the note and read it.

"Damn it." He dialled Tony's number, and it went straight through to voicemail. His gut screamed at him. If anything had happened, he would never forgive Abby.

Just then Tim walked over and joined him.

"Later we need words about Abby, but firstly where's Ziva?"

"Abby?" He replied automatically and then noticed the glare. "Uh Ziva, she was here when I went down to cyber."

"I want you to find out where Tony is now."

"Yes, boss." He rushed over to his desk; his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"You'd better be okay DiNozzo."

XXXXX

"Tony," Kaidan called out as he pushed the other man to the ground.

A simple shot echoed around them. The substantial body above him spasmed and felt a lot heavier. "Kaidan?" Then he noticed the blood start to pool around him on the concrete. "Oh God no! Kaidan, damn it answer me."

"What a shame, didn't he make it?"

"Ziva, you bitch. Gibbs is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Oh, he won't. You're not going to be around to tell him, you'll be with my father. No one will know where you are and Gibbs sees me as a daughter. He'll believe anything I say."

Tony was about to say he was amazed at her arrogance, but he wasn't. She'd always been like that. What she didn't seem to realise was that Gibbs already had doubts about her. He was going to find out, and they would find him. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Bring him." A man joined him. "Leave the other body here. While they investigate, it will give us a chance to get away."

"I agree Michael; I need to get back to NCIS. Tell my father I will call him soon. I think it will be a little dangerous for me to call now." She paused for a moment. "Do you know why my father wants him?" She kicked Tony as she walked past.

"If your father wished you to know he would've told you." Michael knew that Ziva believed that she was in control. He only did what she asked when it worked for him, he also got sex out of it. Not the greatest of sex, but good enough. She was so easily played.

Ziva sneered at him. "Do not forget who I am."

"To me, you are a Mossad operative, nothing more and nothing less." He replied calmly. It wasn't a monarchy. The one on top would be the one that did what was needed. Eli had Ari killed to get someone into NCIS.

"I will talk to my father about your attitude. You need to be put in your place."

Michael laughed, shook his head and glanced down at their captive. "How do you manage to work at her side?"

"I ignore her, talk about nothing until she gets bored or I'll send her out with McGee. Being an SFA has its advantages. I mean even Gibbs got annoyed by the arrogance, so he teamed her up with McGee. They do both have a tendency to whine."

"You are pathetic; I have no idea why Gibbs keeps you around. I hope my father wants to torture information from you." She snapped.

Michael just watched in amusement. "That was entertaining. Does she have outbursts like this all the time?"

"I do it when it gets boring. The 'who do you think I am' rant is much more in depth."

"Interesting, maybe one day I will hear it. Agent DiNozzo you must come with me. I promise not matter what she says or thinks you will not be hurt."

"You mean until after I keep refusing to do what he wants."

They both glanced over at Ziva who smiled brightly at that thought.

"That is, of course, your decision. I cannot allow you to stay awake now as it's too dangerous."

"You need to put him to sleep. I believed you were a better-trained agent than he is. I should talk to my father about you getting more training. If I knew this, I would never have asked you."

"You think I'm here for you? The Director asked me to be here. I would still be here dealing with this. I'm not the one who needs more training. He would've escaped because of your tacky need to gloat all the way back."

"Popcorn would have definitely made this more interesting." He'd managed to get a message to Gibbs, while this had been going on. The chip was a lifesaver, there was a camera that Ziva had missed, and it was on the network. He'd managed to get an image of the three of them. He'd managed to get one where it was clear that Ziva was involved.

"If you agree to Director David's terms and with your permission, of course, I would like to get to know you better. You seem an interesting man, no matter what others say."

"What!" Ziva screeched Michael had never been that interested in her as a person. Both of these men were supposed to be in love with her, to hang on to her every word.

"Aww, Ziva aren't you as seductive and enticing as you thought." He felt a slight prick in his neck, and Tony just kept smiling brightly as her angry face as the world faded.

XXXXX

Gibbs growled as a notification noised told him he had an email. He frowned as he opened the image. "What the hell?" Someone had taken Tony, and that someone was Ziva. His heart got stuck in his throat at the unmoving body, was Kaidan still alive? "McGee!" He yelled.

TBC


End file.
